Simplify the expression. $ (2q^{6}+6q^{2}+6q) - ( 2q^{6}-3q^{2}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(2q^{6}+6q^{2}+6q) + (-2q^{6}+3q^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $2q^{6}+6q^{2}+6q - 2q^{6}+3q^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {2 q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{6 q^2} + {6 q} - {2 q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{3 q^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 2 -2 ) q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^2} + { 6 q} $ Add the coefficients. $9q^{2}+6q$